


Les cactus

by chris_phd



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Suicide, sorry Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: We express love everyday in different ways ~ Lovely words, flowers, gifts...but the way Jumin Han chose to express his feelings is the ultimate bow he does on this world to meet his lover on the other side ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my bae told me V had a cactus and that he was in love with the green world ~  
> Add TLSP- Les cactus song  
> And ta dammmm ~ You got some bittersweet Jumin x V ~

_Le monde entier est un cactus_

_Il est impossible de s’assoir_

 

The cold turned into a warm blanket over the body. His hand reached to meet those mint eyes, to stroke the skin that was kissed by a shy sun, but the eyes that stared back at him were green and yellow, with tentative shades of ice blue.

"Elizabeth." He ran his fingers through her white hair. “Hmmm...It’s as soft as his hair..." The cat seemed pissed on her owner, biting the fingers that we're now pulling on her snowy fur. "You hate me too, Ellie? Is okay...I do too."

His phone was somewhere, closed.

He didn't want to read what others have said, their pity, worry, apologies. For Jumin, in this moment, there was nothing to fight for. All the money, all his future… was hanging on the cigarette between his fingers.

"Meooooww."

"I know...You are hungry...ACH!" He hissed angrily when the fire of the cigar burned his skin. Elizabeth observed him sadly, how he degraded slowly into this depression. Jumin Han, the man of few, but strong words, was now even more silent than in the days V was alive.

_Dans la vie, il y a que des cactus_

_Moi, je me pique de le savoir_

_Aee, ie eee, uuu, aee, ie eeee_

* * *

 

Kang feared this day. She knew her boss will seal himself even more in his mind, so deep it will be impossible to get him out. At times like these, the suspicion that Mr. Han had someone was clearer than anything.

The late calls. Regular booked penthouse. And…

The smile.

Jumin smiling.

That was such a contradiction for the iron mask he usually wore. Zen said he will follow V's pattern sooner than they all like to admit. Because Jumin loves hard and with all his heart. When he gives, he gives everything. Including his life.

 

_Dans leurs sourires, il y a des cactus_

_Dans leurs ventres, il y a des cactus_

_Dans leurs bonjours, il y a des cactus_

_Dans leurs cactus, il y a des cactus_

_Aee, ie eee, uuu, aee, ie eeee._

* * *

 

"Double suicide..." He muttered to the white ball of hair that was getting sleepy from the leak of gas coming from the kitchen.

"He was sleeping so peaceful the last time...Just like you, Elizabeth…" He needed to close his eyes, feeling his vision go blurry and his head swim in the spinning apartment. Their apartment.

The song was on repeat, sometimes reminding him to light another cigarette.

_Le monde entier est un cactus_

_Il est impossible de s’assoir_

_Dans la vie, il y a que des cactus_

His mint hair was brushing the camera. The click of it triggered the raven haired boy to groan, peeking with one eye at the wide smile.

"You are up early..." He propped himself up on an elbow. In an instant, Elizabeth jumped over him and sat between them.

“So are you, my love." V chuckled. "Wait! Stay like this...It’s perfect." He stopped the other from moving even more. "Elizabeth and her King." He titled the picture he just took of the cat kissing her master good morning.

Jumin sighed, and taking the advantage of V checking his camera, he tackled him, snatching his Cannon out of his hands. Standing on top of him, he brought the camera to his eye and focused on the giggling mess under him.

"Stop moving." He growled, clicking on the button.

"Jumin, you are tickling meeee, please." V laughed, poking the other to get off, but Jumin was now too busy admiring his work, slowly sliding off the boy before settling next to him in a sultan position. "Let me see...Oh." He stood silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "You really do suck at taking pictures."

"Shut up." He scoffed returning the camera to him. "I think it’s good."

"How!? Is all blurry! All the colors mixed up...!" He chuckled.

"You look like an angel. The pillow makes a hallo around your head." Jumin pointed out, and the redness spreading on V's cheeks was enough to bring him satisfaction over the failed picture. Even now he can't believe that that picture was the last one he took of V. The last picture of him.

 

_Moi, je me pique de le savoir_

_Aee, ie eee, uuu, aee, ie eeee_

"Hah." He concluded, looking at the blur of colors in front of him. "I knew you were an angel." Smiling, he sighed for the last time before the apartment blew up.


End file.
